Love behind Bars
by The Phoenix's Fyre
Summary: Bella and Edward make their commitments to one another, but their past promises come back to haunt them....


The wedding was a grand event.

Alice got flowers and lace and ice sculptures and white table cloths and the deal. I looked amazing, if not completely fancy (guess who did the dress?) My dress was a cream colored satin cascading down my body. Edward said that if I looked any better I'd be an angel. He held me in his arms and we kissed long and passionate, a fire blazing strong.

It's all over now.

You may be wondering how I got Charlie to agree to this whole thing. He didn't. he didn't even know until he noticed the few pictures I had in my room. (I was so careless) How bad was it? Well let's just say he called me some things I'd rather not print, jumped to (untrue) conclusions about my 'innocence' and now I'm sitting in the Forks County Jail. Can the police legally arrest me for getting married without permission? No. I'm 18, a legal adult. But as Charlie put it, I'm living under his roof, so I'm still ground-able (even though I'm married, I couldn't live with the Cullens. Charlie would become suspicious and find out. That worked out sooo well) I'm just grounded at the jail. In a cell. With the bars locked…… He's probably afraid that I'll grow up and leave him, but I have grown up, and I'm not leaving him, I'm just living with a coven of vampires…ahh, well maybe that doesn't really sound any better. ( I suppose it's just as well he doesn't know the whole truth about the Cullens.) I'll just sit here waiting for prince to come. I just wish he'd hurry up. Edward. Edward. Edward. My heart shouts your name with every beat. Edward. Edward. Edward. Where are you? -Bella Cullen-

Bella. Bella. Bella. With each footstep I take I think of you. I hope you are safe. She is locked in a human prison. Because of me. I knew her father was protective but still…. Bella. Bella. I love you so much not even the bars that I grasp can keep me from you, in spirit. For I am in a prison. Well, More accurately I'm in a dungeon. Well, actually, it's my basemen, but you'd be amazed what the Volturi can do. Yes. I said Volturi. I'll explain in a moment. Anyway, back to the dungeon. They have transformed it to a dank, dark dirty prison complete with stone walls, rattling chains, and that cursedly annoying dripping sound. But back to the Volturi now. They're after her. They've got me, now they need her. But if they lay one hand on her, I will kill them like the evil they are. And if they harm her, I will tear apart their insides, and then kill them. And if they so much as think of biting her, I will Think of a million ways to torture them right into their very soulless, heartless bodies.

Remember that little fiasco in Italy a year ago? Well, I didn't change Bella yet, and now they want her soul. They can't have it. I am the protector of her soul and I say they will not have it! THEY WILL NEVER HAVE MY BELLA!! I have no wish to cause her to lose her soul, but I will absolutely not stand for the Volturi taking it. I will change my Bella if anyone must. Then we will run away happily and live in the north of Canada. (ahh, Penguins. Ooh. Flashback.) Who says no one ever lives happily ever after? - Edward Cullen-

We have the girl. We are bringing them to the boy. We will press them both into the service of the mighty Volturi. Love is a beautiful thing. It makes everyone so vulnerable.

THEY HAVE BELLA!! The second I saw her beautiful form, comparable to nothing but an angel itself, I pulled against the chains that bound m earthly body, my love fueling my passion, my anger. "Do not struggle or she suffers" immediately I fell limp. "As you can see ,she is still human" thank goodness. "However, we will change her" The vampire leaned in towards my precious Bella's pale, perfect neck. I heard my Bella scream, a loud, scared shriek. I through myself upon the bars, hoping they would bend under my will. "NO!! Don't touch her!!" The Vampire that was bending down, I think I remember his name was Jake…(hmmm…Jake, I wonder if it's short for Jacob. I really hate that name..) Jake paused. The lead Vampire, Shadrach spoke his voice sounded oily and slick. "So, you do not want her changed?" I glared at him angrily.

"Oh course not, however, if she is to be changed, I will do it"

" You forfeited your chance to change her when you did not do it when we said to or even after we warned you. We will change her."

"NO! I will change her."

"you seem to be so confident for one behind bars. However if you really want to change her, there is one way…." I felt like a dog being baited by a bone, a very beautiful, hot, bone, whose name was Bella's soul.

"What?" I spat.

"You may change her if you will swear fealty to the Volturi. There will be no escaping this time. If you change her, you will give your eternity to the service of The Volturi. You have the night to consider" All I was left with were my thoughts and my nightmares. -Edward Cullen-

Oh Edward, I saw him earlier and even in captivity he looks handsome! I can't believe they are making him make this choice. I hope he knows what to do. Him changing me is the only thing in the world I want, (besides him) but it is not worth working for the Volturi for eternity. I really, really, really hope he chooses to let them change me, so he can be released and we can live happily ever after, just like a good story. -Bella Cullen-

I want to change Bella, but I will not work for any cold blooded killer. On the other hand, I do not want _their _blood flowing through my Bella's veins. There is a bond formed between the person who is being change and the person who is doing the changing. I will not let my Love be bound to the likes of them. But I wonder what do you want my sweet Bella? Bella. Bella. Bella. Are they hurting you? If they are they will pay. I love you my Only. But you know that already. -Edward Cullen-

_Edward behind Bars. Bella hanging limp between two of the Volturi. Edward giving his eternity to the service of the Volturi. Edward bending down to Bella's sweet, pale neck. Bella, a Vampire at last.  
_-Alice Cullen-

We have laid the trap. The boy will fall and the girl will follow.

I can't let them do this!! What are they doing to Edward anyway? Why was he behind bars? Why was Bella so sad looking? and why the Hell was Edward giving his life to the service of the Volturi? Was it for Bella? Are they black mailing him? I think it's time for me to find out what's going on in my own basement... -Alice Cullen-


End file.
